A Spicy Connection
by 1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1
Summary: Sam and Emily's wedding was coming up soon. We all had to do a dance dedicated to Sam and Emily. It didn't matter what kind of dance it was. Weather it was traditional or not. It's just a tradition that was put in place. The only problem was. I had Leah Clearwater for a partner. M for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Spicy Connection**

**Summary:**

**Sam and Emily's wedding was coming up soon. We all had to do a dance dedicated to Sam and Emily. It didn't matter what kind of dance it was. Weather it was traditional or not. It's just a tradition that was put in place. The only problem was. I had Leah Clearwater for a partner. **

* * *

I waited in the living room as we all decided what who are partners were going to be. Of course the imprints were put together. There was Paul with Rachel, Jared with Kim, Quil and Claire, Seth and his new imprint Haley, Embry and Rebecca, Collin and Brady would be dancing with Emily's two twin nieces, and as for me. I was stuck with none other than Leah Clearwater.

"Dad do I have to dance with Leah? Can't I just take Bella or something? " I did not want to dance with that harpy. She glared at me from across the table.

"I don't want to be dancing with you either BLACK!" She growled under her breath. Billy looked at the two. He knew they didn't want to do this. But they had an example to set for the others. Leah, being the first female wolf we've ever had, should be by Jacobs's side, and he knew it. He just needed to push and pull them together.

"Sorry but if you brought Leah than Leah would have no partner, plus you know Bella can't dance." Billy knew Jacob couldn't argue with that. He had seen what Bella looked like when she dance. The girl was a cults. Jacob sighed and crossed his arms. Leah growled silently and looked anywhere but at Jacob.

"Alright now that that's been settled lets pick out dances. Let's start with you, Paul." Billy reached down into the old cowboy hat of his. He picked out a piece of paper.

"Paul you and Rachel will be doing a traditional Quileute Nation dance of your choice." Paul nodded his head.

"Alright Jared your next." He once again reached his hand down in his hat.

"Jared you and Kim will be doing a type a swing dance." Jared nodded smiling slightly. Billy went down the line.

"Seth you and Hailey will do a Country dance." Seth smiled he loved country music.

"Collin Brady. You and your partners will work together on your dances since you are younger. You four will be doing." Billy sighed at the dance. "You four will be doing a Hip-hop dance." Collin and Brady high fived each other.

"Alright Jake, Leah that leaves you with..." Billy smiled as he read the elegant hand writing on the paper. "A Latin dance." This was perfect; a Latin dance would be perfect for them both.

"Now go and start signing up for private dance classes. And hurry you only have a month to be ready." Billy watched as they all started heading out. All except Jacob and Leah. They had both silently decided they would stay at Billy's. Leah got on the Blacks computer and started researching were some private classes they could take rear by. After she had signed up for a class she went on Google and typed in 'Latin Dances.' She read a small bit of what Latin dances were about. She shuttered at what it said.

Jacob Saw as Leah looked at him out of the corner of his eye. I had been watching tv while Leah was doing everything that needed to be done about research and learning about the dance. Jacob hadn't put much thought into how you danced Latinish. Jacob looked at Leah. He shuttered, she was stairing at the computer like she was about to kill it. Jacob thought this was a good time as ever to talk to her.

"So what does it say?" She looked at him than back at the computer.

"Latin dance is a fast-paced, often sensual, partner dance characterized by sexy hip movements. However, hip movements are not intentional in any of the Latin dances. The hip motion is a natural consequence of changing weight from one foot to the other. Known for its sensual hip action and sexy flair, Latin dance is gaining popularity on dance floors everywhere. Movies about Latin dancing, ones that portray the beauty of the art of Latin dancing, seem to be favorites among dancers and non-dancers alike." Jacob thought for a while. So Jacob and Leah's dance would be about sexual movements. It was every young boys dream to do something sexual with Leah. Leah got out of her chair and said things about their class to him before she stormed out of the door.

"Class is tomorrow at 2:00. Meet me at my place at 1:30. Don't be late." Jacob watched her leave the house. I got off the couch and sat down on the computer doing his own research.

* * *

Jacob woke up at 1:12 the next morning. I turned over as the sun hit my eyes. I looked at my clock. 1:12.

"FUCK!" I raced out of my bed and hopped into the shower. God please don't let me be late! I really don't want to get on Leah's bad side this early in the morning. I barley dried myself before putting on my dark navy sweats and a white t-shirt. I raced out of my house and ran to the Clearwater's hoping Leah didn't notice I just woke up. When I reached the Clearwater's front door I was out of breath. I put my hands on my knees and tried to regain my breath when the door opened. I instantly flew up and tried to look like I hadn't just got up. Leah looked at me and crossed her arms and leaned into the banister.

"You just got up didn't you?" Damn, cover blown. I decided to lie, Lying never gets you in trouble.

"If I just woke up I would have been late." I argued my point. She looked up at my hair. She raised her hand. I instantly closed my eyes and waited for whatever pain to be inflicted upon me. Instead I felt her hands being ran through my hair. I looked at her.

"Your hair is still wet?" She said shaking her hand, Droplets flew from her hand. I opened my mouth and closed it, having no excuse for it. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand and brought me through her house and into her bathroom. She grabbed a towel. Apparently I hadn't moved fast enough so she grabbed my hand and yanked it towards the ground making me bend over. Soon she was drying my hair off and grumbling to herself lightly.

"I swear I have to do everything." Her hands which were rough at first were now soft. It didn't really feel that bad. She removed the towel and put it in the hamper. I stud back up strait.

"You do know I could have dried my hair myself?" She snorted.

"Knowing you you'd probably do a half ass job." I ran my hands through my hair. It was very dry, though she was right, I never really dried my hair this dry. We got into her car as she drove us to our private classes. When we arrived at out class we were greeting by this tan man with slick black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a tight white camie and slick black pants that hugged his legs. I could tell he wasn't Native American that was for sure. Maybe Mexican?

"Ahh Leyah Jacoob. You are here. My name is Armando." He said coming up to us. He gave me a chess on the cheek and Jacob a hug. His accent was think, and he doesn't say are named right. He took my hands and brought them out in front of me and to the sides. He back away from me and looked at me. He placed his hand on his chin. He motioned for me to spin. I walked in circle and watched him. This guy was a total fruit loop.

"You have much muscle, which might make it harder more you to twist but it has been done before, you can do it too." I raised my brow at him and he moved onto Leah. His eyes raked up and down Leah. I held in a growl.

"You Layah, are a beauty for sure. You should have no trouble." Leah gave him a smile and he walked over to us.

"I will be teaching you the Rumba. The rumba is full of love and is very sexy." Leah and I exchanged looks but said nothing.

"So, how much experience do you two have?"

"This is our first time ever, we never have done this before." He sighed.

"Well than let's begin with stretching, you must be flexible, it just helps you to move quicker with more movement." Me and Leah got down on the ground and put the bottoms of out feat together. We grabbed hands and I pulled first. I could hear Leah's back crack and she pulled me. I could feel my back stretching and cracking none the less it felt good. Than we got up and Armanda showed us some more stretches. Than we began learning. He taught us how to move our hips which on my part was heaven and hell. I loved watching Leah's hips going from side to side. But when it was my turn I felt uncomfortable. Armanda's hands on my hips was strange and I didn't much like it. Armanda was right about all my muscle. It made it harder for me to turn my hips as much as Armando watched me to. He would work with us separately will the other would be practicing what he had taught us.

"Here Leah. Put these on." He said holding up a pair of heels to Leah. She hesitated at first but put them on. He held her hand as he taught her how she was going to walk up to me in the beginning of the dance.

"Now Leah, I want you to look Jacob right in the eyes, throughout this entire dance don't lose contact with his eyes. They are your life line. Once you let go of them you drown." I stud there in the pose he had told me to. With my weight on my left leg and my right leg stretched out slightly.

"Alright Leah with every step you take I want it to be very dramatic and slow." Leah stalked slowly over to me with every step her hips jutted out this way and that. She didn't remove her glance from me. It was intense and very sexual.

"Good good. Now Jacob take her hip in your hand and hold her hand high with your other. Leah get closer to him slightly. Good. Now when I run my hand down your back I want you to move it out almost in a rolling action." He ran his hand lightly down Leah's back. She rolled her body to me but still didn't take a split second of her attention away from me.

"Good, now Jacoob I want you to move this way and that way with your hips with every step you take." As he taught us our dance we quickly soaked up everything he taught us. We did as he said and moved how he said. Before I knew it the time for our class had ended.

"Jacoob Leyah you two did wonderful today! I want you to stretch regularly and get much exercise. Practice these dance moves every day and night. And Jacoob I want you to help Leah with her splits like I showed you today, And make sure she's not woosing out on you, push her to touch the ground. Other than that, you two did great, I will see you two Thursday. Leyah take those shoe with you for practice." He said as he walked us out. Me and Leah thanked him and walked out. Once we were in the car we looked at each other. Soon we were laughing our asses off.

"Oh my god his accent is so thick. I could barley understand him!" I said laughing. Leah laughed back harder.

"You-You looked so gay when he was touching you, I-I I swear he was gay and turned on buy you!" She said about dying from laugher.

"I KNOW! But I don't blame the guy who doesn't think I'm hot?" I said with a small chuckled. Leah's laughing had slowed as she looked at me.

"Yah Black, Who would want you." She said starting the car. If I didn't know any better I would have thought Leah had a crush on me. Then again I knew better, this was Leah.

* * *

"OH MY GOD JACOB STOP!" She said as I gave her a slight push on her legs.

"He said for me to make sure you weren't woosing out. Your hardly touching the ground!" I said holding tight to her legs making sure she didn't give up.

"This Fucking HURTS Jacob! Any further and I'll split in half!" She growled as I applied more pressure. Her grip on my shoulders tightened as I gave another soft push.

"I can take a Fucking guess, your fingers are putting holes in my shoulders!" I groaned as she squeezed my shoulders tighter.

"UGH!" She yelled. She was about a foot away from the ground.

"This is fucking over!" She said pulling herself up using my shoulders. I sighed and let her go. I put my hand on my shoulder. It fucking hurt like hell. I could literally feel were every single finger was when she held onto me. She had splayed out on the chair and was panting.

"My crotch hurts." She wined. I snorted and laid down on the floor.

"I could make your hurt even worse Black." She said sending me one of her famous glares. I instantly covered myself. This time she returned the snort. She got up and walked over to me. She grabbed my hands and attempted to pull me up.

"Come on Black, get your fat ass off the couch, we need to practice." I groaned and wouldn't budge.

"Hey my ass is not fat, dad said it was just right." I said pouting. She stared at me before laughing softly.

"No Jacob your ass is huge. Trust me." I smiled thinking it would be fun to mess with her.

"How big is it?"

"Like two melons." She said plopping down next to me.

"So you've been looking?" I smiled. She glared at me.

"Funny Black." She said pinching her temple.

"You want to touch it." Her eyes bugged out of her eye sockets. I could help it, I lost it.

"Shut the fuck up Black." She said growling. I wouldn't stop though, I just kept laughing. She snarled at me and punched me.

"Fucking be quiet!" I instantly stopped and covered my arm.

"Ow and alright let's dance." I said pulling her off the couch. I watched as she stalked up to me. I grabbed her hands and we did as he thought us. We spun around on the floor and kept our faces close together. When I dipped her my hand caressed her body and she closed her eyes and dipped backwards. We danced and every now and then we would make a mistake. We were done with our dance and she panted and looked at me in the eyes.

"ok I I think that enough for today. We have to see Armando tomorrow." She said and walked over to the kitchen and took a water bottle out of the fridge. I watched as she downed the bottle of water and as a drip fell down the out stretched neck. "Leah we still need to work on your splits." She groaned.

"Noooooo." I smiled and stalked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her off the floor and carried her into the living room. I put my hands on her hips and she put her hands over mine. She separated her legs and we slowly lowered her down. As she went lower our hands slowly ran over her body. She had went a bit lower this time and I hadn't applied pressure yet. I would say she was about six inches from the ground. She was holding in her breath and her face was scrunched up.

"Breath Leah he said you should hold it in." Her breath exhaled from her body and she went another inch.

"Good Leah your doing great."

"God I feel like I'm giving birth." She rasped out. I chuckled and applied a small bit off pressure. We held this for 15 minutes before she touched the ground. She exhaled and pleaded for me to bring her up now. Our hands that had stayed intake were now well above her head. I slowly pulled her up as she brought her legs back together.

When she stud up she went limp in my arms.

"I'm fucking tired." She said as I held her up. Her head hung and her arms held loosely to mine. I smiled at her.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She sighed and stud back up.

"No I have a better idea." She walked away from me and I assumed she was going to Rachel and Rebecca's old room. But when she walked past there door and opened mine I walked over to her. But I was too late. She had already flopped down onto my bed.

"Hey that's my bed." She said nothing but closed her eyes. I sighed and grabbed her feet. I removed her heels than looked at her.

"I'm tired to you know." She moaned and rolled over. I sighed but said nothing further. I climbed in next to her. I was facing her back when I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT STORY SO IT WON'T LAST MORE THAN FOUR CHAPTERS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED SO FAR!**

**SINCERLY **

**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

**Sam and Emily's wedding was coming up soon. We all had to do a dance dedicated to Sam and Emily. It didn't matter what kind of dance it was. Weather it was traditional or not. It's just a tradition that was put in place. The only problem was. I had Leah Clearwater for a partner.**

* * *

"Alright Jac..." Billy said rolling into Jacob's room. He soon stopped what he was saying when he saw his son. He was facing him and was fast asleep, but he was holding a sleeping Leah in his hands.

Billy smiled at the sight. Leah looked like she just fit in his arms. She had a soft smile and her lips. Jacob was content on breathing in the scent of her raven black hair. Billy rolled away slowly and closed the door. He would wake up and eat supper when he felt like it.

* * *

Jacob breathed in the wonderful smell of peaches and vanilla. He snuggled closer to the warm pillow. Only it wasn't a pillow, it was Leah. He retracted his thought's to make sure he hadn't done anything he would regret. He smiled relising he hadn't done anything perverted. He looked down at Leah's sleeping form. Her shirt had rolled up and was just under her bra line. Jacob marveled at how good her skin looked pressed up to his bare chest. Her legs were bent slightly and Jacob's own legs which were also bent slightly were pressed up to her own perfectly. His arm which was over her waist was held there by her own arm. His other hand was under her head. He smiled at surprisingly how comfortable he was.

She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Jacob reset his head back onto his pillow and thought. 'How did I ever notice Bella when Leah was standing right next to me all along?' Over the last couple of weeks he had began to notice how beautiful Leah really was. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel and her lips wear a light peach color and were full. Her chin was strong and smooth looking. Her hair reached just under her chin and was raven black. Her neck was so kissable and she had a sexy rack. Her stomach was toned and skinny. Her legs seemed to travel for miles. Even though he thought he knew her body so well there was much territory he hadn't explored. It was something he would like to explore in the near future.

Leah rolled over and was now facing him. He held still, not knowing if she would wake up. She moaned in her sleep and snuggled her face into the crook of my neck. Holy shit was Leah Clearwater snuggling? With me? I carefully rested my hand back over her. Surprisingly this was weirdly... not weird at all. Leah's arms snaked around me just under my arms. I sighed but wouldn't relax. This was to good to be true, soon Leah would wake up and she would kill me.

"Hey Jacob were are the..." Rachel barged into my room slamming the door against the wall. I flinched. Fuck here it comes. Leah's eyes fluttered than opened completely. Rachel leaned up against the door and smiled smugly at me. Leah looked at me before pushing me away and untangling herself from me. In the process of pushing me I had fallen off the bed.

"What the fuck Black!" She glared at me from the top of the bed. I fumed at not only Leah but Rachel for barging in like she always did. "Don't yell at me you're the one how snuggled up to me!" I growled. Her mouth opened several times before finding something to say.

"How long." I rolled my eyes. "What do you mean 'How long'?" She fumed. "How long were you awake!"

"Probably five minutes." She crossed her arms and huffed. She was pissed and I could tell. My gaze snapped to Rachel.

"What did you want." I snarled. She smiled.

"Paul needs to borrow one of you old tunics dad gave you." I hit my forehead and laid on the floor.

"Bottom drawer to the left." Rachel did as I said and walked out. I ran my hand down my face then stared at my ceiling. I heard Leah sigh. I could hear her steady heart beat. I waited for what she was going say to me now that Rachel was gone. I heard the creak of my bed as she moved. Her head popped over the edge of the bed as she scowled at him.

"So what do you think your dad made for supper?" She smiled down at me. My mouth hung open. "That's it? No hitting me, punching me, screaming at me, making me an official girl by ripping off my man parts? That's it?" I couldn't help it, I was so sure some part of me would ache and she would ran out of the house fuming. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm to hungry to worry about kicking your ass." She getting out of the bed and holding her hand out to me. I reached for her hand with a smile. Maybe Leah was changing into someone nicer. She pulled her hand away from me when our skin touched. She walked away from me and started walking out the door.

"I'm not that nice Black." I smiled, no something's never change.

* * *

It was our last practice at Armando's before Sam and Emily's wedding.

"Alright Leyah, the song I picked for you two to dance to is full of emotion and it's about how your character is falling in love with the character Jacoob is playing but don't want to admit it. You want him but you won't let yourself fall for him. Thinking that he'll leave you. You running back to him but you keep leaving. It's very emotional really." I could feel Leah tense but say nothing. Believe it or not it sounded like something she would do. "Now the song is called 'Not Strong Enough' and I have your costumes picked out." He handed me and Leah a bag and shoe's.

"Now let's dance!"

Before we knew it practice was over. Me and Leah gathered up our things and began to walk out with Armando. "I'll see you two at Sam and Umaly's wedding, and Leyah, great job with those splits, I'm so proud." Leah smiled. "Thanks Armando!" Me and Leah hopped in the car and drove back to La Push. Leah sighed and looked out her window. I took my eyes away from the road and looked at her before returning my eyes back to the road.

"What's up Leah?" I said concerned.

"Nothing it's just I'm going to miss that crazy Armando." I smiled. "Yah same here, he was always nice to us even though I had two left feet in the beginning of this." I chuckled when I finished. I heard Leah do the same. "I still think he like's you." I smiled. Tomorrow was Sam and Emily's wedding and I hoped we could pull it off. I pulled into the Clearwater's driveway.

"Thanks for the rise Jake." I smile, she didn't notice it but over the last couple of days she had been calling me Jake. She got out of the car and grabbed her bag before closing the car door and walked up to the front door.

"Leah wait!" She looked back at me. I held up her red heels and she smiled and ran back to me. Taking them she smiled. "See you tomorrow Black."

"Wouldn't have it another way Clearwater." I smiled and started the car back up. I pulled out of the driveway and saw in my rear view mirror that she was watching me leave. A smiled crept to my lips when I saw her smile slightly at me than walked into her house.

* * *

"Jacob get up, it's time to start getting ready for the wedding!" I woke up to my dad yelling at me from down the hall. "I'm up old man!" I yelled back and got up. Hopping into the shower I thought about what's all happening today. I was going to have to sit through a long and boring wedding. Than at the reception I would pal around with Embry and Quil till it was time for us to dance. After that probably sneak a few drinks from the bar and to hell with what happens after that.

I got out of the shower, dried off and put on a stupid suit. I hated suits. I pulled at the collor and wished that I hadn't grown a couple inches since we bought this suit. I sighed and grabbed my bag that held my outfit for the dance today and walked out of my room. My dad was already in a nice top with tie and black pants. He was wearing one of his black cowboy hats and was already ready to go. I helped him into my Chevy truck and we headed to Sam and Emily's wedding.

I waited with the rest of the pack brothers for the wedding to start. I still had no idea who I was walking up with but I stud by Sam as his best man. Sam looked nervous as hell.

"Call down man everything's going to be fine, your finally going to marry Emily, smile dude." Sam closed his eyes and tried to relax. Sam walked up the isle when it was his cue. Leah came to stand by me. I smiled. I thought so. We locked arms and started walking down the aisle. Once we reached the end we separated and waited for the others to join us. Finally it was Emily's turn to come down the aisle. Everyone stud and turned to watch Emily come down. Sam smiled when he saw Emily. She looked beautiful but my only thought was towards Leah. I looked at her. She seemed fine with everything. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding in. The rest of the wedding seemed to go by slowly. Me and Leah kept looking at each other. We would smile and at one point made a face or two. I knew people were staring at us but we didn't care the slightest.

It was our time to go back down the aisle, Sam and Emily went first. Me and Leah met back up and ran down the aisle right after Sam and Emily. We got in the limo we had rented and drove over to were the reception would be held. Once we arrived at the reception some people were already there. When Sam and Emily walked in everyone cheered. We watched as they had their first dance. After that people started dancing with them.

"Alright everyone! Some of Sam and Emily's closest family and friends would like to dedicate some dances to the happy couple!" The DJ announced. That is are cue to start getting ready. I grabbed my bag and went into the restroom to change. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. My outfit was all Black but the neck line went all the way down to my pants exposing pretty much all of my chest. God I wonder what Leah's wearing. Paul looked at me.

"Damn Jake I wish I got to dress like you." I smiled seeing Paul dressed in my deer skinned tunic.

"Alright Paul and Rachel get out on the dance floor!" The DJ's voice rang. "Well that's my cue." Paul said running out of the bathroom. I took one more look at myself than walked out of the room.

I had sat down next to my dad. Me and Leah were the last one's to dance and my stomach was doing flips and twists as one by one it was getting closer and closer to me and Leah's turn. I saw Armando out of the corner of my eye. He smiled at me. I returned the smile. Everyone was doing really good in there dances.

"Alright lastly, will Jacob and Leah come to the dance floor. They will be dancing a Latin dance to the song 'Not Strong Enough'." I walked to the dance floor and saw Leah enter as well. She looked amazing. She was wearing her hair down with a red dress with many beadings on it. It flowed and moved with every step. As the song began she walked over to me and we began the dance. I could hear everyone talking and whispering about our dance. It wasn't anything bad. Mostly people were awed by us. I caressed and held onto Leah. Her character was fighting an inwardly battle and would run from me but always return. When Leah did her splits people gasped and awed at her. Finally the dance ended with our faces an inch apart for one another. I smiled as we panted. She did to and we laughed slightly. Everyone cheered and we regained our breaths. When I looked into Leah's eyes my heart stopped. All of a sudden I couldn't hear anyone's cheers. I could only look into her hazel eyes as I felt myself being grounded. I felt safe and content with her in my arms. I blinked a couple of times. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I moved the last couple of inches and connected our lips.

I, Jacob Black, had just imprinted on none other than the most beautiful girl in La Push. Leah Clearwater.

* * *

**Alright there's the last chapter. I told you it wouldn't last long! Well that's my first short story and there will be more to come I promise.**

**Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed!**

**1MIDNIGHTWOLFS1**


End file.
